This invention relates to snore prevention devices, and, more particularly, to a snore prevention device which limits the air flow into and out of the mouth of a user in order to minimize snoring.
The rough, harsh sound known as snoring is caused when a person breathes through their mouth during sleep so as to vibrate the uvula and/or soft palate in the interior of the mouth. In addition to the irritating snoring sound, it has been suggested that mouth breathing is unhealthy, as it contributes not only to unpleasant dry mouth syndrome, but also contributes to the development of gum diseases such as pyorrhea.
In order to combat snoring, a wide variety of snore prevention devices have been developed. Moulton U.S. Pat. No. 746,869 and Stukey U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,649 show devices which block the ingress and egress of air to the mouth. While this may prevent snoring, it is commonplace for a user who cannot mouth breath to incur difficulty sleeping. Further, the proper flow of saliva and other mouth secretions is essential to maintain the moist condition within the mouth. However, by blocking off the mouth, normal circulation of saliva and mouth secretions is prevented.
Waite U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,128 attempts to solve this problem by providing perforations in the mouthpiece to allow limited inhalation and exhalation of air by the user to permit the normal circulation of saliva and mouth secretions in the mouth. However, the anti-snoring device shown in the Waite '128 patent includes no means for separating the lips of the user, which, in turn, prevents the inhalation and exhalation of air through the perforations.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a snore prevention device which prevents snoring, while allowing mouth breathing by the user.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a snore prevention device which permits the circulation of saliva and mouth secretions.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a snore prevention device which is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
A snore prevention device is provided for preventing snoring by a user. The snore prevention device includes a generally oval plate which is received in the mouth of the user between the teeth and lips. The oval plate includes an aperture centered therein for allowing the flow of air into and out of the mouth.
A tab member extends from a first side of the oval plate immediately adjacent the aperture. When the oval plate is positioned in the mouth, the tab member protrudes through the lips so as to align the aperture behind the lower lip. If the user closes the lips, the user may breath normally through the nose. On the other hand, if a user separates the lips and attempts to breath through the mouth, the aperture controls the flow of air into and out of the mouth.
The snore prevention device may be constructed of a plastic material which is heat formable. As such, the snore prevention device may be placed in heated water or some other suitable heating method, and then molded to fit into the user's mouth. Once the snore prevention device is removed from the person's mouth, it is allowed to cool and will retain its molded shape.